This invention relates to a closure for a lid or end cover made of thin sheet metal and secured as by a seam to a container body for cans and the like, being of a type which comprises, formed on the lid, a circular line of weakening and a circular groove intended for engagement by a teaspoon or the like in order to pry the can open.
Such cans would have a simple construction compared to cans equipped with tear-open rings, for example, and should be found easy to open.
Until today, however, there have been no indications of their manufacture having ever been undertaken. In fact, such cans are to cope with two conflicting requirements: that they should be easy to open at the time of their consumption, and that they cannot be opened unintentionally when subjected to incidental shocks during their processing, such as on the occasion of their sterilization, and in transit.
Indeed, a closure designed to withstand incidental shocks without being open undesirably, would be also difficult to open using a teaspoon or such like utensil.